A Chance For Vengance
by BobWhite
Summary: A girl is enslaved by people that don't like who her people are and she must rally her peers and friends to help her. Full summary inside.
1. Kijala Monroe

**Full Summary:**

Kijala Monroe has hidden her life from her fellow classmates. But now, her life secrets come out into the open and she is forced to make the hardest decision she will ever have to make. Can she get her people back after nearly three century of being apart while still enslaved? And how will her classmates feel when they find out what she is really made of?

**Kijala Monroe:**

Hello, my name is Kijala Monroe and I am fourteen-years-old. I have had to fend for myself for nearly twelve years. My parents were taken from my side when I was two-years-old. I know my people's history better than my own people. It's hard being the reincarnation of some prophecy that lived nearly four hundred years ago. My parents first told me who I was when I was two, just three weeks before they were taken away from me. We were never to talk about the people that were taken from us because it was believed to bring bad luck and that wasn't good for a people with very little luck. We knew not to bring any more bad luck down on us, so we never spoke of the people that were taken away from us.

But that didn't mean _I_ didn't know where they were taken. I had dreams nightly about where they had been taken and where they would spend their lives being slaves until someone finally stood up to the Masters and so-called Gods and said NO! That was where I was to come in, when I got older of course. I knew better than most of the remaining people that I could and would be looked upon when the time came and it would be my duty to bring not only our people back home, but the people of more than six thousand tribes.

You see, we lived in a galaxy where dimension traveling wasn't frowned upon, but wasn't accepted either. The only time dimension traveling was acceptable is if a kid was being sent to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding. That was and always will be the downfall of our people. That is how slavery was introduced to all of our people and that is how we lost our name and trust. Had we not been traveling to and from Hogwarts on Earth, then the slavery would never have multiplied so quickly.

But we had and now slavery was upon us. I write this not as a warning to others who prepare to dimension travel but as a threat. If you journey too far into other dimensions, you will become a slave just like the rest of us. I must go for now, but heed this threat. Had you not known what was going on in these dimensions, you would not be reading this. The Masters are coming to claim another slave's life and make an example of them and if I am caught writing in this journal; they will certainly kill me next. God speed to anybody who reads this journal and to those of you, who know me, I love you with all of my heart and I know you will know what to do with this journal. Please, help us all!


	2. Hogwarts, London

_Holographic video chip will be in italics as it will be in third person (as if the video was actually playing out in real life)._

**Hogwarts, London:**

**Dinner In The Great Hall:**

Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Fred, & George were all sitting next to each other when Hedwig flew in. Normally mail call came in the morning with breakfast, but sometimes when a package was really important, it was brought at any time of the day. As Hedwig made her way to the group of friends eating dinner, every head in the Great Hall turned towards them. It wasn't known that Harry ever got a package that wasn't from a friend or one of the Teachers. So why was he getting one now?

But this package wasn't for Harry. Yes, it was true that Hedwig was Harry's owl, but the package was labeled for Hermione. Sometimes, students used other student's owls if they asked and normally Harry let his friends use Hedwig when he wasn't using her. This wasn't anything normal, but the reason Hermione had used Hedwig was unclear to any of the students. They knew that she was trying to get in touch with a friend who lived in the Rabican galaxy. She hadn't shown up for school that year and nobody knew why.

Yes, she wasn't that well liked, but she wasn't hated either. She knew where she belonged in the mesh of students and she knew who her friends were. She had befriended a lot of students by just being there for them when they needed it the most. That's what she was there for. She made herself useful to the people that needed her help the most. And to top it all off, she was only fourteen and in Ginny's year in school. She had shown that she may have been used to helping people even if she wasn't wanted.

But the reason for her not showing up for school was still unknown and everyone, including the teachers, was starting to worry people. So Hermione had sent Hedwig to the Rabican dimension to find out more and now that Hedwig was back, they could at least have some questions answered. What had Hedwig been able to find and what had she been able to bring back? Was their friend in some kind of trouble? Or was she just needed more on her home planet then at Hogwarts? Those questions were about to be answered.

**The Package of Hedwig:**

Hermione gave Hedwig a treat and took the package from her talons. Hedwig flew to where Harry was sitting and perched herself on his shoulder looking around. Everyone had looked her way when she had flown in with the package from Rabican and she was feeling a little self-conscious. She hooted once before taking flight again and going back to the Owlrey.

Hermione unwrapped the package and pulled out a bunch of leaflets and set them on the table. She also pulled out a flat looking piece of metal that looked like it belonged to a computer or something. It wouldn't work here that was for sure. Electronics didn't work in Hogwarts. She leafed through the leaflets that she had pulled out of the package and came across the name she was looking for. It contained not only her friend's name, but also that of her whole family. It was a notice, saying that the family had been rounded up and taken to a relocation center.

She looked through the other leaflets and noticed that other families had been taken to a relocation center as well. She knew that somehow this relocation center really wasn't a good place to go, so she turned her attention back to the piece of metal that lay on the table with the rest of the leaflets. She picked it up and started to examine it. She touched a rather odd looking and smooth part on the object and it sprung from her hand.

The metal object, in fact a holographic video recounting what really happened to the Rabican dimension and her friend's home planet, moved to a central location over the podium in the Great Hall. With a burst of light, the holographic chip exploded and the story of their friend's demise began.

**The Holographic Video Chip:**

Hermione and the rest of the school looked on as the chip exploded and then in horror as what they were seeing played out in real life.

_She sat with her parents in her house, her school books in her trunk invisible to the naked eye thanks to local magic. Anything of importance to the family was hidden with the invisibility spell and as she said her last few words over the spells, she looked straight into the holographic chip and told the spell to take their stuff to Hogwarts._

_After the spell and chip knew what they were to do, she went back to her family. Kijala knew that her family and friends needed her the most. They were told that they could bring only one bag per person and that they could not bring anything to write in or write with. That didn't stop Kijala. She knew that she could use her magic to make sure her writings were never found by the people that were relocating them. She also knew how to use her magic to make sure her writings got to her friends._

_As she sat with her family in their house for the last time, she looked around and said goodbye. She was fourteen, and for someone so young she was so wise, and she was about to be a slave. She explained all this to the holographic chip as she and her family was moved from their home to the long lines of trucks waiting for the slaves. They were pushed onto the trucks and if they weren't holding on tight to their belongings, they lost them. She held tight onto her stuff knowing that she was the sole survivor of what was going to happen to them._

_The holographic chip remained invisible to the Slave Masters and she knew it would until she was done showing her friends what was happening to her. She needed them to see what was going on so that they would come and help and she knew that above anything, if another world was in trouble, Hogwarts was the central point of origin that would come to help. Others would follow Hogwarts and she needed them to see everything as if they were living the nightmare right along side her._

_Kijala moved to the front of the truck with her family so that she could see where she was being taken. Her father picked her up in his arms, something she would learn she would come to miss. He showed her where they were going, knowing that she had the holographic chip with her and was recording the whole resettlement. Yes, it was true that they were being resettled; they just weren't being taken to a place that they wanted to be taken to._

_This resettlement, as she made sure the holographic chip captured was in truth a camp meant to kill off her people and that of other tribes. So many people were already in the camp, so many people were already dieing from what was going on within the camp. There wasn't any clean water, wasn't any clean place to sleep, wasn't any place to be by yourself unless you were dead, wasn't any place to hide if you wanted to do something illegal within the camp._

_The camp may have been this bad (think concentration camp from WWII) but the working parties were worse. Kijala would soon learn and so would all the holographic chips she had within her possession capture what really happened once you were resettled. _

_Your resettlement was your death. If you tried to escape, you were killed. If you were caught doing something illegal within the camps, you were killed. If someone or more than one person was caught doing something together and it was illegal, a slave was made an example of. I vowed never to be made an example of. If I was ever made an example of, I would use all my magic to heal myself and come back to life. And even the Slave Masters were afraid of people that could bring themselves back to life. Which is why we were all here in the first place. _

_Kijala turned her head towards the invisible holographic chip, siad a few words of a spell and sent the chip back to her home where she knew someone from the school who would come looking for her would find it along with the rest of the invisible items hidden from the view of the Slave Masters._

**Hogwarts Responds:**

After viewing the video chip, they knew what they had to do. Letters were sent out to the families of the students explaining what was going on and what was going to happen. Students and teachers got ready to make the jump to the Rabican dimension and galaxy of Abika to the planet Tehran where Kijala was last heard from. Once there, they would secretly journey to wherever the slaves were being held and find Kijala and help her free her people and that of the people that surrounded her daily. They knew that what ever was going on in this dimension, it was not legal and the fact that they could stop it whenever they felt like it, urged them to contact the many dimensions they were friends with and get them to join the fight to stop slavery.

In doing this, they knew it was what Kijala meant to happen. She knew that she would have to rely on her school and those dimensions that the school was on good relations with to help free her people. Now all she had to do was hold on long enough till they got to her and rescued them all. Because they wouldn't just be bringing their friends from the dimensions they were friends with. They would be journeying to the dimensions that wanted nothing to do with them. These dimensions knew that slavery had occurred in the Milky Way Galaxy and didn't want it appearing in their dimensions or galaxies. That wouldn't be a problem if they were willing to help them fight slavery in the Abika galaxy in the Rabican dimension.

But would they be able to get the unfriendly dimensions to fight with the friendly dimensions to stop the Slave Masters once and for all from destroying the lives of many more people in the dimensions they sought after destroying the Rabican dimension. Was there any solitude from the Slave Masters? Were there dimensions and its galaxies where the Slave Masters had not been able to touch? Was there a place of sanctuary for all those affected by the Slave Masters?

Would the search and rescue party aiming on fighting and releasing all the slaves be able to insert themselves within the slaves, find the person they were looking for, and start the fight from within the encampments themselves?


	3. Abika Resettlement Camp

_Masters talking will be in Italics._

**Abika Resettlement Camp:**

**Female Encampment:**

We learned within the first few days of being at the resettlement camp that it truly was our worst nightmare. Men were torn from the families to be kept at another encampment. The Slave Masters didn't want any of the females getting pregnant. Also they didn't want the men to be with the families so that they wouldn't be able to comfort anyone. But, that wasn't the man's job anyways. That was the woman's job.

Kijala's own father was ripped from her arms the minute they were within the camp. New families were able to stay together for only five minutes before being taken to the separate encampments. Those women that were pregnant were able to stay with their husbands, but these people were taken to a third encampment. Once the child was born and the father had time to say his goodbyes, the mother and child were taken to the female encampment and the father to the males' encampment.

Life went by in a blur and all Kijala had to go off of was the times when she was alone in the camp. The Slave Masters had seen her the very first day she was in the camp. They had come by to see the new slaves and to take some of them away. If they were too old, they were taken out of the encampment and somewhere else. Slaves, who used to work in that part of the resettlement camp, had told the others that the elders were being taken to their deaths. They would not be coming back from that part of the camp.

And Kijala would soon learn that the clothes of the elders were taken off of them just before the showers and thrown into piles in a truck, then shipped back to the encampments. Once here, the clothes were then separated between women and men and handed out. The Slave Masters had seen how Kijala moved about the camp as if she were somehow invisible to them. Yes, they could see her, but for some reason, they couldn't figure out why she was always by herself. She wasn't like the other orphans, no, she had come in with a family. But for some reason or another, her family was never with her when she wandered the camp.

But at night, as she sat with the orphans in the camp, the overseers reported back to the Slave Masters that she would talk to the orphans, assuring them that they were safe and that they would see their loved ones once again. The Masters knew that she was giving them false hope that they would see someone that they loved again, that she may not have been doing it for herself but for them. They knew better than anyone to say anything about the hope. The false hope that she was doling out to the orphans was finding its way into the hearts of the children that weren't orphans and even to the adults that seemed not to want to believe that they were slaves.

At one point, when nearly everyone, including the orphans were out on working parties; Kijala was the only slave within the encampment. The overseers reported back to the Masters about the lonely girl that seemed to never have a working party to work on. The Masters came to visit Kijala on that day when no one was in the camp except her. They came to her tent right as she uttered the last words of her spell. It was in a language the Slave Masters did not know and they figured that it must be a prayer of some sort.

She was summoned outside and as she pushed the flap aside the holographic chip zoomed invisible to the Masters back to Tehran's main city and to the waiting wizard that was kept there just in case a holographic chip was sent. It was that wizard's job to make sure the chip got back to Hogwarts and to the search parties preparing to journey to Tehran and rescue Kijala, her people and the many tribes within the resettlement camp.

**In Front of The Slave Masters:**

Kijala moved from her tent and into the view of the Slave Masters. Thus far, they had found nothing of her writings which were magically protected and could not be found even if the trained professional was searching for them. In the tent they looked like a part of her sleeping roll and pillow. A bundle of her clothes lay in a corner, tied together by a leather thong so that nothing could go missing from the bundle. She had put a spell on it, to make sure no one tried stealing anything from her bundle or sleeping roll. The spell made the thief break out in hideous looking warts and then if anyone tried to cure it without the proper spell or magic or potion, the victim of the spell (mostly the thief themselves) would probably die. It was an ancient spell that she had been taught to use by her father when she was a very young girl. It was a spell that she only knew.

The Slave Masters were waiting for her to join them in the shade. They had with them enough food to feed the encampment three times over. She saw the food; she saw the water that could supply the camp four times over if everyone took what they needed and only what they needed. Then she saw the Masters watching her eye all the food and water and she knew that she was in trouble. You were not supposed to eye the food and water of the Masters for fear of death. There were so many rules that you had to follow and so many to memorize that it was impossible for anyone to remember them all. She hid her face in her scarf so that the Masters wouldn't cut out her tongue or break her teeth or burn her eyes out of her sockets.

But they did nothing as the overseer of this particular area came up to her and moved her towards the Masters, to sit with them under their shaded seats. Most people saw this as an honor, Kijala saw it only as some kind of horror film playing out in real life. Being so close to the Masters that had killed her Grandmam and Grandpap, she felt like she was going to throw up. She wanted to run away from them, to the ditch behind the encampment where people went to the restroom or got sick or just never came back from. She wanted to lie down with those that just never woke up and stay with them forever. She didn't want any of this for her people let alone for someone else's people. God, how she wished she could kill these men and their overseer's where they sat and lay at night.

But she couldn't. She knew that if she tried anything stupid like that, she would be forced to show her true side. She may have just been an innocent fourteen-year-old but she was destined to rule her galaxy and dimension and save so many lives in the process. She just wished that the patrols of rescuers from Earth and other dimensions would get to them before she had to take matters into her own hands.

They watched her as she sat in front of them. She was a slim, but muscled girl. They figured that she must have been very active in a sport back where she came from or when she went to school. The only problem was, she wasn't telling them where she went to school. By not being able to see her eyes, they could not read her thoughts and therefore they could not read what she was thinking and could not tell them that there were rescue parties coming for her and her people. They tried to get her to show them her eyes and even tried to get the overseer to show them her eyes, but she kept her eyes on the ground.

**Speaking With The Masters:**

They started speaking to her, but she didn't understand what they were saying. They tried to get the overseer to tell her what they were saying but she didn't know what language Kijala spoke. Then they motioned for her to rise at which point she took this to get up and leave them alone. So she stood up, bowed twice since they were numbered two, took a step backwards and turned herself around, walking back towards her tent. She needed to tell the others what was happening. She needed to let the rescuers know that she was talking to the Masters but could not begin to understand them.

The overseer stopped her by gently touching her hand. She gently pulled her back to the shaded seating area and she gently sat her back on the ground. The Masters had seen her scar on her leg when she had gotten up and turned around to walk into her tent. They had seen and now they would dole out the punishment for being scared. They had set a rule in the beginning when everyone was first brought to the encampment that no one was to be scared. If you were scared, you were to be taken with the elders to the encampment of death. She had wanted to go with her Grandmam and Grandpap but they had told her to stay behind.

Now she was going to get in trouble for not telling them that she was scared. They didn't want scared slaves. They wanted slaves that would be of use. But she didn't want to upset them, so she stayed silent. One of the Masters stood up and motioned for Kijala to stand up as well. She stood up and was turned around so that they could see the back of her legs. She felt his hand move down her legs and touch the scar. She wished now that she had gone with her elders to her death. At least death would be better then what was about to happen.

This time, instead of speaking in their tongue, the Masters spoke in a tongue Kijala understood. They looked her over, pointed to her tent and then looked back at her.

"_You will no longer sleep in this encampment. You will come with us to our houses. You will service us and only us. You have ten minutes to pack your sleeping roll and be ready to leave. We will take care of you from now on. We will let your family know where you have been taken. Please go get your stuff now."_

That was all she got from the Masters. She wouldn't be able to send any more holographic videos for a while and she knew that that was the only sign she could give to Hogwarts that she was in deep trouble.


	4. Hogwarts, London Part 2

**Hogwarts, London:**

**The Rescue Parties:**

Hermione was waiting by the portal for the wizard to come through the portal with another holographic video chip. The wizard was supposed to be bringing it back so that they could see how bad it was in the camp. Kijala was supposed to be sending one every few days. But what they didn't know was that their friend was just about to get put into deeper trouble. They didn't know that the Masters were taking her to their house to be their personal slave, and that can only mean one thing. She wasn't going to be able to walk for a while.

Hermione saw the wizard come through the portal but the look on his face said that something was wrong, something was very wrong. She looked at the wizard who gave her two video chips and then closed the portal. He wasn't going back through the portal and that told her that something was really wrong. If Kijala had sent two video chips, that probably meant that she was trying to show them what was going on in that precise moment. Too bad the rescue party's were still getting their weapons and magic under control.

Hermione took the video chips and ran back to the castle. She ran past Draco and his gang of misfits, who by the look on her face, could tell that something was definitely wrong on Tehran. If something was wrong on Tehran, they knew that something might have happened to Kijala. Draco and the rest of the Slytherin's might not have liked Kijala, but they didn't want to see her hurt because of something someone was doing to her people.

As Hermione ran through the doors of the castle, more and more students who had been outside ran with her to see what was wrong. More and more people left their training to figure out what had happened on Tehran. And more and more people figured out by the look on the Slytherin's faces that something was definitely wrong since they had been the closest to Hermione as she had run past.

**The Great Hall:**

Hermione ran into the Great Hall not ten minutes after receiving the video chips. Not many people were in the Great Hall but those that were noticed the urgency in her run. She stopped near the podium and handed the video chips to Dumbledore who took them and waited for the rest of the school and the rescue teams to get into the Great Hall before grabbing the first chip and throwing it into the air.

Video Chip #1:

_Kijala was talking and explaining everything that had happened from the last time a video chip went out to now. she was telling them that the camp was horrible and that it felt like what had happened in the muggle world during WWII (everyone, it didn't matter if you were magic or not, had learned about WWII since even the magics were involved in that war). She let the chip follow her through camp as she checked on the women and made sure the food was edible. _

_Next she checked on the kids, even the orphans who seemed to be always around her. She was always talking in her tongue, the one the students at Hogwarts had gotten used to. It was always translated through the video chip into English anyways. They watched as she comforted not only the kids, but also the adults who seemed to be at a daze when it came to being hopeful. They could tell that Kijala was always hopeful and even when nobody was in the camps; she seemed to be the only one that stayed behind. She seemed to keep an eye on everyone's belongings so that nothing was taken by the Overseers'. _

_They could tell that the only reason the Overseers' had there job was to stay alive. None of the Overseers' had actually taken anything because they knew that they would be punished for it, severely. As the video chip zoomed away from Kijala and off to her home, they saw the two Masters sitting under some umbrellas with water and food surrounding them. They watched as one of the Overseers' took her arm and led her to sit in front of the Masters, who asked that she stand up, which she took to believe to leave them be and walked away from them, exposing the scar on her leg that they had all seen before. She had never said what the scar was from; just that it had been there since she was a young girl._

Video Chip #2:

_Kijala made sure that they knew where she was being taken and in her tongue told the chip to go directly to Hogwarts and to not stop. She needed them to know that she was now the personal slave of the two Masters, who were known to blind their slaves so that they did not look them in the eyes. They were also known force their slaves into doing things that they would rather not do, like have sex with them. _

_As soon as the video chip zoomed away from the tent and they saw the Masters waiting for her, they knew that they needed to act fast and soon. There was no telling what the Masters would do to Kijala in the time it took them to get there training and weapons under control as well as get to Tehran and finally to the Resettlement Camp. They knew that in the time it did take them, Kijala could be either blind, hurt or in serious trouble._

**The Wizard Patrols:**

The Wizard Patrols were always training, always on the lookout for something knew to learn and always moving between Hogwarts and Tehran, figuring out how they could make it to the Resettlement camp without getting caught with everything they had with them. They were mapping out underground passageways that had been used by some of the people to hide in during the forced evacuation of the city. Those people had come through with the Patrols after they were found the first time through.

With the help of the people that had been able to hide, they learned that there were tunnels that encased the whole city and almost all the way to the Resettlement Camp. Once they learned this, they devised plans and made sure that once everyone was at the ends of those tunnels closest to the Camp, they would need some kind of diversion to get up and out of the ground without any of the guards or overseers' seeing them. They learned that one of the people that had been able to hide had the ability to make storms and had even showed them how.

Using Ellana, the girl that could make storms, they tried to rescue and escape routes many times with only a few failures. The rest were complete successes and with Ellana making storms every time they tried the routes, and every time coming up successfully, they knew that they were about ready to head to Tehran and help get Kijala and her people back, destroying the Slave Masters in the process.

**Getting Ready:**

The Wizard Patrols and those Rescue Parties from other dimensions began to assemble. The wizards and witches made sure that they had there wands and brooms with them. The Rescue Parties from different dimensions included weredragons, wereachnids, werewolves, vampires, dragons, mammoths, Sabertooth tigers, a few raptors, and several thousand humans. Nobody was taking very lightly the fact that a sister dimension, one that had helped open the worlds up to dimension traveling was in need of some assistance with getting there lives back from people that wanted them dead.

Everyone was getting ready to leave by that weekend and even the Centaurs, trolls, giants, dragons, and wizards from around the magical world on Earth had shown up to help one of there own. Everyone was pissed that someone thought they could take and destroy lives just because they had grown up that way. And everyone wanted Kijala back because they knew the prophecy in which she held to her name. Kijala Monroe was to be the leader of her people, galaxy and dimension and in the process she was going to save the lives of millions of people.

They all knew the prophecy because it had been read one day during a festival inaugurating her as the one to save her people from Slavery. Now the questions became:

Would they be able to make it to the Abika Resettlement Camp before Kijala was harmed? And if they couldn't, would Kijala take matters into her own hands, showing the Masters what she was really made of and taking back not only her people in the process, but millions of other enslaved people as well?

More to come in the next chapter…


End file.
